shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Omega unites the villains
This is how The Omega unites the villains goes in The End of the Beginning. then see SkekEkt SkekEkt: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat Mac Grimborn! evilly He'll pay for my kind's massacre! suddenly disappears as we view Scabior imprisoned in Port Royal as he hears Kiburi Kiburi: Psst, Scaibe. Scabior: It is Scabior, and what is it now? Kiburi: I just want you to see my sculptures. at them Scabior: groans suddenly disappear as we hear breathing while we see a black shadow. Then we cut to an island as Scabior, Kiburi and SkekEkt are teleported SkekEkt: Scabior. Scabior: A Skeksis? Kiburi See? He gets it. rolls his eyes SkekEkt: Ornamentalist of the Skeksis, or at least I shall be, once I've resurrected my kind. Why did you summon me? What do you want? Kiburi: We didn't bring you here. We thought you freed us from Port Royal. SkekEkt: Port Royal? Whoever pulled you from there must have been someone very powerful indeed. hear an evil laugh as they are surprised to see the Overlord SkekEkt: Overlord! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? The Omega: He didn't. Omega enters as the Overlord comes down The Omega: It was I. You may call me... The Omega. SkekEkt and Scabior: gasp SkekEkt: The Omega? Scabior: I thought you were just a legend. The Overlord: I've heard of you. Kiburi: Who? gather around him The Omega: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to conquer the Sixteen Realms once and for all. evilly is confused Kiburi: I have no idea who we are talking to. But the name like "The Omeescar", that didn't catch my drift or something. The Omega: The Omega! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so green. Perhaps a demonstration of my power is in order? Omega unleashes a black ball as he feeds it to Scabior grows stronger as he kisses his hair strings Scabior: The Omega is ancient and extremely powerful. The land became a land of darkness as he led the Oni to victory. I remember hearing tales of of his tyranny when I was young. The Overlord: I have also heard of the new Warlord of the First Realm. The "Emperor of Warriors". The Omega: I summoned the strongest of warriors and allowed them to destroy any invaders, and my army was unstoppable. SkekEkt: Ha! Until the Firstbourne rose up and destroyed you. The Omega: That creature believed taking my staff would defeat me, but she only weakened me temporarily. Kiburi: Uh, Scabior is really old-- Scabior No offense, you look great. the Omega --but if he's heard of you when he was young, then tell us what "temporarily" means. The Omega: Silence! I have spent a lot of years gathering power, biding my time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of the Sixteen Realms and watching you. I've been watching each of your humiliating defeats at the hands and hooves of a bunch of puny heroes! And do any of you know why they always bested you? Overlord begins to speak, but is interrupted SkekEkt: Because they cheated! Scabior: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Kiburi: I'm just from the Pride Lands, so... The Omega: That is because they work together! Like what Grogar would say. Where one is weak, another is strong and thus unified, they are a formidable force. And I think we could use that strategy against them. SkekEkt: And what do you suggest we would do? The Omega: I have nothing to suggest! What I demand is that you join me, and together, the Sixteen Realms will be ours! Overlord is uninterested The Overlord: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! confronts the Omega The Overlord: I'' will take over the Golden Empire on my own! And ''I will destroy anyone who stands in my way! The Omega: You do have confidence, Overlord. Go ahead. Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me. The Overlord: And if I refuse this deal of yours? The Omega: Then I will send you back into dormancy from which you were summoned from. The Overlord: Fine! But, this is a total waste of time, as I will crush those who would defy me. I will defeat all who stand in my way! I'm— annoyingly sends him away The Omega: I advise the rest of you to get ready to work together. leaves as SkekEkt and Scabior raise their eyebrows. Kiburi enters between them Kiburi: Working together does sound like making friends. twangs him Kiburi: You two are in luck, cause I know all about that. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts